The Price of
by D'MoonStarLight
Summary: Mikan is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom, a kingdom that is currently under attack. On the run, Mikan's life is turned upside down when she is unexpectedly left in the hands of the infamous Black Cat. From here on out Mikan must stand on her own two feet and learn to get along with her companion if she expects to survive. She soon learns, everything comes at a price.
1. Chapter 1: Hugs

**Chapter 1: Hugs**

"Wake up…Wake up" a girl whispered in the dark "get up you stupid ugly moron" the girl hissed at a bundle of pillows and blankets.

A small stir made it evident that there was another person tangled in the covers "five more minutes… Hotaru… just five more" a voice grunted from within.

Hotaru rubbed her temples, she didn't have time for this "Get up this instant or I'll put you to sleep permanently" no response "did you hear me _Mikan_?" she spat her name with vile. So what if she was the princess, idiots like her should not have to carry such a title.

"So… tired" Mikan mumbled and dug herself deeper into her covers

Hotaru was fuming with anger, why was she even bothering to save this idiots life anyways? "Please Mikan, just this once don't make it difficult" Hotaru spoke, her voice uneasy. If she had to resort to kindness to get her out, she would, this matter went far beyond her pride.

"Please?" Mikan jolted out of bed "Who are you and what have you done to my Hotaru?!"

Hotaru hit her over the head "Baka" she hissed under her breath "don't yell and I don't belong to you" she informed coldly "Now come on, follow me". Hotaru dressed Mikan in a black coat, took hold of her wrist and dragged her through the dark.

* * *

"Where are we goi-"

"Shhhh" the two girls walked through the corridors of the castle for a while, with Mikan repeating the same unfinished question and Hotaru continuing to cut her questions off with "shhh"

After a few more turns along the castle Mikan couldn't take it anymore "Hotaru you meanie!"

"Shh-"

"No you 'Shhhh', tell me what's going on!" Mikan said coming to a stop.

"You look ugly when you whine as well you know"

"Well then it's a good thing we're in the dark!" Mikan said, sticking her tongue out

"Shut up" Hotaru placed her hand over the princess mouth not realizing her tongue was out "Look, I'll tell you what I know but just be very quiet ok?"

"Oilieht" Hotaru released her "I said alright" Mikan happily informed.

"Ughhh idiot drool" Mikan just smiled as Hotaru wiped her hand "I don't know much myself but there have been some rebellions in the Kingdom nothing too big until a couple of months ago. A group formed with two of the wealthiest men, they are angry at the court for stopping their illegal market. They were not a big threat until recently when they sought out help from an organization that specializes in dangerous Alices. From what our investigators have reported they are planning an attack aimed towards the castle, and since the King is out, today of course was the perfect day" Hotaru finished sarcastically

"Oh no… what about Jii-chan is he… ok?" Mikan voice was stained with concern

"He's fine, he reached Sakura's ally country... that's why getting you to him is our first priority"

"So we're surrendering just like that …. No I don't want to, we have to find a way for our country and and…owww" Mikan rubbed the top of her head.

"Baka no one said anything about surrendering, but just like in checkers, we lose if they capture the king"

"oh… sooooo I'm the King?"

"Well technically you're not even queen yet but for your understanding, yes"

"Alright then lets go" she looks back and notices Hotaru is not beside her

"Its this way Ba-ka" Hotaru pointed out

"I knew that!" Mikan laughed nervously "owww"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" she asked rhetorically

"Sorry, sorry…. Ammm one more question are they- I mean their men- are they inside the castle or why are you making me stay quiet?"

"Who knows I just didn't want you yelling next to my ear"

"Grrrrrr Hotaru!"

"Shhh I said who knows they might be in here…. One more thing, if anything should happen remember that the priority is _always_ for you to reach the King and _never_ let yourself get caught, understood?"

"But Hotaru I-"

"Promise me Mikan, if you get caught all is lost" Horatu said as she took hold of her shoulders.

"O-k… I promise" Mikan responded somewhat scared of what she was promising... but if it was Hotaru, she was sure everything would be for the better.

"Good c'mon slow poke we're almost out"

* * *

Two figures stood next to their horses in the shadows of the castle walls "They're late you think we should go inside?" the first figure asked sounding a bit worried.

"Hn" was the only thing that was heard.

"Alright then… we'll just wait a bit longer" after a few minutes of silence from a far two girls ran towards them "finally what took you so long Imai"

"Sleeping Beauty didn't make it easy" Hotaru said coldly but Mikan just smiled happy to see…

"Tsubasa -sempai!" Mikan yelled, she would recognize that voice anywhere. She instantly ran to his arms, "I've missed you"

"Oi, Mikan-hime you've grown, I don't think I can handle your enthusiastic hugs anymore" he teased.

"That's enough it's time to go" the second figure appeared from behind startling Mikan. The man had been so quiet and his movement so swift she hadn't noticed him till now.

"I guess you're right. Hop on Mikan-hime I assume Imai has told you enough to know you're not safe here"

"Y-yes" the girl shuttered she was still a bit confused and astonished by the sudden appearance of the other figure; never the less she held out her arm for her ex Sempai to bring her up. Hotaru handed the bag full of her belongings over, and Mikan immediately understood "Hotaru…. Hotaru get on what are you doing?!" the princess began to panic.

"We can't leave with those men that have been following you two behind us. and her mission was only to get you this far" the masked man informed

"Following us? Wait, you knew didn't you?… that there were people in the castle but…but you didn't tell me …" Mikan looked sad for a moment but then her sadness turned into "You Heartless Monster!" she threw one of her shoes at Hotaru which she dodged effortlessly "Why do you ALWAYS keep these things from me. You're coming with us and I don't care what _anyone_ has to say I'm not-"

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru held her trusty device in front of her "You're so loud, that's why they were able to follow us"

Mikan's eyes began to water "I-I …" she held her tears "I'm … sorry"

Hotaru let out a breath in frustration "Look Mikan, they would have found us either way so stop crying, I want to see you off with a smile" Mikan rubbed her eyes and tried her best to smile but she couldn't.

"I can't... I don't want to leave you what if… if you…" she couldn't finish.

"They couldn't even if they tried" she stated very sure of herself "So leave, find the King and when all this is over I'll be waiting right here" Hotaru said her eyes unwavering.

Mikan finally found a reason to smile "Hotaru!" she was about to jump off to hug her friend but restrained herself. Hotaru half expected the hug and when it didn't come she questioned it "I won't hug you good bye" Mikan explained "I'll hug you later as a welcome back present, ok?"

Hotaru smiled inwardly; being who she was she couldn't show it "You're such a baby… but alright" she turned around and signaled them to leave, the girl didn't turn back until the galloping noises had stopped "I'll be waiting for my hug baka-hime"

* * *

After what seemed like hours of nothing but empty streets and shadows the three riders came to a stop "Why are you stopping?" the young man asked or rather demanded, he was dressed in a black coat with the hood looming over his already concealed face.

"Can't you see she's fallen asleep? She must be exhausted, plus you and I could also use a rest" Tsubasa responded as he removed a few strands of Mika's hair from her face; this action did not go un-noticed by the masked man. The princess lay peacefully on Tsubasa's chest and was currently mumbling incomprehensible words in her sleep.

"Tch. This is why I work alone" he complained but gave in "what do you suggest we do then?"

"Follow me, I know some where we can stay the rest of the night… and don't worry she's a good friend. We can trust her completely"

"Hn" the man responded and followed.

The two horses reached a small house on the edge of town only a couple of feet away from the forest. The masked man got off first and looked around, everything was quiet no lights where on, in fact, he questioned if there was anyone home.

"Come help me" the young man walked over to Tsubasa "Careful" was all he said before handing him the sleeping princess.

The Black Cat stood stiffly holding Mikan "I don't want her" he informed coldly.

"Just hold her while I go get us settled in" Tsubasa said with a grin, his carefree attitude was really starting to bug the other boy.

"Hn." He stood frozen unwilling to look anywhere but straight ahead, much less at the princess. In his mind she was a spoiled brat who for all he cared could be captured and tortured and treated however her capturers saw fit. Nothing mattered to him, nothing but getting back home and await his next agonizing mission. A small shift from within his arms caused him to lose concentration and provoked his curiosity, he shifted his gaze to the girl sleeping in his arms. It was the first time he had really gotten a good look at her, she was pretty to say the least, especially while she slept; he of course would never admit to it. "Tch. Don't move so much" he instructed and held her closer, he didn't want her to fall. Of course that was only because he didn't want her wailing at him after the fall, or so he told himself. After that the boy kept his eyes fixed on her, unwilling to break his gaze.

"Oi, kid we can…stay…" Tsubasa observed the young man in front of him "till sun… rise" he wasn't quite sure if he really liked the intensity in which the boy observed his princess. According to the legend the Black Cat was emotionless, cold, even ruthless at times, but now as he watched the boy he looked … endearing even behind his mask. 'This is going to be interesting' Tsubasa thought.

* * *

Mikan's POV

_"Hotaru…." I run towards her "Hotaru! Slow down… wait for me" I whine as I speed up "Hotaru!" she just doesn't stop, the faster I run the faster she gets lost in the darkness, I pant but keep running "don't 'pant' leave 'pant' ME!" that's when it happens she- she's …gone._

I shot up, panting and sweating. Thank God it was just a dream, but still I can't shake the feeling that this dream is trying to tell me something. I want to cry but I hold back the tears; if I cry I will be letting Hotaru down so I decide to get my mind off the dream. I look around, I don't recognize the place but it's a bedroom, a very dark bedroom, I wonder what time it is. The darkness was actually starting to scare me especially because I'm alone, or so I thought, I look again and there_ he_ is.

He is sitting on the other end of the room in front of my bed, or the one I'm resting on anyways. His head is tilted back resting on the wall behind him, one of his legs is raised up while the other remained stretched out in front of him. The only small window lets in the moonlight precisely on him making his pale skin glow and his beautiful raven hair shimmer. All that was missing is for me to look at his face that was still covered by that black mask. I debate whether or not to give in to my curiosity for a while until I can't take it anymore. I move fast and swiftly not wanting to think about what I was doing, fearing I would chicken out if I did. I was only a few more inches away from his face when my heart begins to beat uncontrollably, what was wrong with me?

It all happens so fast, one second my shaking hand is placed gently on the mask the next I feel something hard on my stomach and I'm flying inches from the ground. I'm so disoriented, "itai" my landing is not very graceful but what caused it in the first place?

"What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing" I hear a very husky voice say, pausing at every word to emphasize.

Uh-oh that's what it was, I look up and he's incredible… er w-well I-I mean different yeah that sounds right. His eyes are like a raging fire, wild and yet cold at the same time. "I-I…. I …" I keep shuttering unable to say anything else, his eyes are unwavering, they send a shiver down my spine.

"Tch. I always get stuck with the stupid girls" he says annoyed. OK, shock over! This guy is insulting me.

"Who are you calling stupid you … you JERK!" I scream at him. The nerve of this guy!

"Obviously you Polka-dots or are you too stupid to figure it out" the jerk says as he arches his eye brow… wait Polka? Polka-dots? Then it hit me.

"PERVET!" I scream as loud as I can, he looked, he looked, HE HAD LOOKED!

He coverers his ears "Oi, Polka you're making my ears bleed"

Polka! Again! That just makes me even more upset "PERVERT!" I yell even harder if its possible.

"You're the one who showed me when you fell" he tells me, and I swear I hear a bit of amusement in his voice, but then again I'm too worked up to be sure.

"Fell? You pushed me" I say as I walked across the room towards him

"You had no business interrupting my sleep, why did you need to come over and wake me?" he shoots back and you know what? He's right, that was the worst part, that I know he's right. But of course I'm never going to admit it.

"Well I didn't think you would wake when I went over" as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them, me and my big mouth.

"So you just wanted to watch me and touch me while I slept? Who's the pervert now Polka-Dots?" Oh sure blame the innocent. But that is far from how it happened, I was just curious, none of this pervert business. And I'm just about to correct him, I really am, I walk up, his face inches apart until...

"Would you two be quiet" Tsubasa-sempai interrupts "If I didn't know better I'd say this is a love quarrel ring rather than a hideout" I wonder how long he has been in the room.

Love quarrel? As if! I tried to glaring at him as best I can "It wasn't my fault, HE" I point to the pervert, and he seems to be in shock like he has been doing something he normally doesn't do "was the one who … who… well h-he" I inhale "He Looked!"

Tsubasa looks at... ammm well I never really did get his name, but you know, HIM. He looks at Him amused, I don't know what it is that he sees, but I realize how close we are to each other and I guess He does too because very quickly he also steps back. "I never really get what Mikan-hime is trying to tell me, do you want to clarify?" Tsubasa-sempai asks, a smirk hanging off his lips.

"Hn" is all that comes from _him_, he doesn't even bother to give a decent reply before he leaves the room.

"I don't see what's so funny" I say when I hear Tsubasa-sempai begin to laugh "who is that guy anyways?"

"That's what's so funny Mikan-hime. That was the Black Cat" he says like it's the simplest thing to understand yet to me, its just a title.

"Am I suppose to know who this Black Cat is?" I asks "Because I haven't got a clue"

"Well I guess you wouldn't. The Black Cat serves those in power, he's sort of like me but much more er... exclusive, among other things." Tsubasa-sempai walks over and picks up the mask I had taken off 'The Black Cat', he looks at it with pity "Well you really don't need to know too much about his … services. The point is that he's known to be ruthless, powerful, precise, but above everything he is to show no emotion" he hands me the mask "and here he was showing signs of being human, lowering his defenses and to do what? Fight with you over … well nothing really."

I hold the mask in my hands; its black with just two holes for the eyes and another two for him to breathe. The mask feels cold under my hands as I think over what Tsubasa-sempai said. He can't be much older than me but he already has this whole reputation and everything over his shoulders "Is he happy?" its a stupid question to ask but at that moment I just want to know his life isn't all heartaches.

Sempai looks stunned but then smiles "don't worry too much about others right now Hime, lets just concentrate in getting you to safety" I'll take that as a no.

He's about to leave when theres a crash from outside the door, its faint but still hearable "What was that?" I ask

"Shhh go to the back of the room" Tsubasa-sempai checks the floor, I guess he was making sure that he is casting a shadow since thats how his powers work "shit" I hear him murmur. There is only that small window letting in a bit of moonlight.

"You want me to get the lights?" I ask in a whisper.

"No I don't want to give off our location if they still haven't found it" I guess that makes sense but it makes me a bit uneasy, I know that with no shadows sempai is pretty much defenseless. Theres an even bigger crash from outside, Tsubasa is about to exit when he walks in "Oi, Neko! You could have let us known it was you, I was about to knock you off your feet"

"There's about 10 guys in the house" this guy doesn't wait a minute he goes straight to business "your friend is entertaining them"

The moment I see sempai's face I know who's house we're in. There is only about two people Tsubasa-sempai gets that worried expression for and since I'm in the room with him, that can only mean Misaki-sempai is in trouble. "You two fit through the window" he nodds his head toward the small window.

"No" I hiss. I am not leaving both of them behind "I left Hotaru but I can't… I refuse to leave you two as well"

"Can you handle it without me?" Tsubasa-sempai completely ignores me.

I'm frustrated "Did you hear me? I – am – not - going"

"Mika-hime please don't make it difficult, I promise you we'll meet up ahead, ok?"

"No, let's all go together please" I beg "Just bring Misaki-sempai and we'll all leave… together"

He shakes his head "It's too dangerous, if we leave with them behind not only would Misaki be in danger, but also you" I lower my head, I know he's right but I just can't accept that I am losing so many friends in one nigh "Be a strong girl ok? I'll meet up with you on the other side of the forest" he smiles and opens his arms for me.

So many people that I care about are putting themselves in danger for my sake, I have to be strong. I do the best I can to smile "You can have a hug when you keep your end of the deal just like Hotaru"

Tsubasa-sempai looks somewhat amused and then smiles "alright I'll be waiting for that then" he smiles even brighter and pushs me off towards the window, where the so called Black Cat is already waiting outside.

After that everything is a blur, I don't remember getting on the horse with Him but I somehow ended up holding on to him tightly as we ride off leaving two of my good friends behind.

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will upload a new one every other Friday, till then I looked forward to reading your thought. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Smiles

Happy 4th of July everyone! Since it was a holiday here in the U.S. I decided to give you all a small present and update one week early. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Smiles**

We've been riding all morning… scratch that we've been riding all day, stopping just to have a very awkward lunch were neither of us said a single word. Normally I would have at very least tried to make small talk, 'nice weather we're having', 'how's the food', 'what's with the glare', anything! But forgive me if I'm not in my usual talkative mood- though I doubt my company minds it much- since last night I was dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night, asked to flee from my own Kingdom, leave two … no three of my closest friends behind; all for what? To keep myself safe, what a coward.

Oh! Did I forget to mention the part where the perverted assassin looked at my underwear, yes? Well hold on it gets better. Currently I'm sitting in front of him in his horse while my very existence relies on the protection of that same pervert assassin who peeped at me the night before.

It's not much about how tired I am or how alone I feel, what hurts the most is leaving behind all those I care about. That's why I vowed to keep moving even with everything that comes my way. Everyone always helps me, but today and every day that follows, I will try my best stand on my own two feet.

The trail keeps going but we come to a stop, "Why are we stopping?" I ask while what I really want to say is 'why did we ABRUPTLY stop with no consent from my part'

"Hn" he says and for a moment there I thought that's all he would say "Rides over _princess_" he says ridiculing me with my rightfully given title of Princess of the Sakura Kingdom.

I growl inwardly "Obviously… Why are we stopping though?"

"You're as slow as you are ugly"

"Well you're as ill mannered as you are perverted but that still doesn't answer my question, it just states the obvious, doesn't it?" I finish off by sticking my tongue out at him.

He inhales as if the mere explanation was a hassle "Isn't it obvious that we can't travel on the road without attracting attention?" I haven't noticed and I guess it shows in my face since he inhales again. "There isn't that many people on the road but just the few that passed looked at us like we were a dog with two heads and it only takes one mouth to rat us out, so get off" he slides me off the hoarse -not too kindly might I add- and then slides off himself. I guess my clothes and even demeanor don't look to common but still he doesn't have to put it that way.

I look at the forest "The trees are too thick for Bell she would slow us down" I say in realization

He only rolls his eyes as he unpacks the horse and mumbles something along the lines of 'always the stupid ones'. After a few seconds to my surprise he speaks again without me having to start the conversation "Bell?". It was so unlike him- as far as I knew- that at first I didn't even know what he was asking.

"Horse" I say still surprised "I named the horse Bell" I elaborate realizing how dumb I must have sounded at first.

"I figured that one out, I was just wondering why you picked that name?" he asks taking the saddle off Bell.

"Well she reminded me of the horse from Beauty and the Best" I say truthfully for some reason, I could just as easily have lied.

"The horses name was Bell?" he asks trying to sound casual, I don't know why but I have a feeling this guy doesn't have many of these casual conversations.

I can't repress a giggle "No silly, the girl was named Bell"

He turns to look at me arching his right brow, his eyes flash with… amusement? For the record I'm not good at reading people, especially not such a mysterious person as him; maybe it was amusement, who knows. "Then… wouldn't it make more sense to call the horse by the actual name the horse had in the book?"

"But the horse in the book was a BOY" I tell him like it was obvious to everyone "I can't name a girl horse after a boy horse" I say insulted

He quickly turns away and here's the real shocker of the night. Before he did so, I could have sworn I saw a small tug lingering at the corner of his lips. For some reason my heart flutters at the sight. "Only you could have those thoughts" he says and I'm not sure if that is meant to be a compliment or an insult.

I'll let that one slide, plus it just hit me I don't know his name, all I have on him is what Tsubasa-sempai had mentioned. I don't want to call him 'Black Cat', it just sounds too… what's the right word? I don't know, I feel that it's a title he carries filled with fear, a title given by his enemies and I don't want that. "Ne, I don't even know your name? In fact, we haven't been properly introduced" I step in front of him "Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan, please take care of me" I say smiling and bowing slightly.

"Tch. You're such a little girl" he says as he slips a bag full of our belongings over his shoulder.

"Does that mean you won't tell me?" I asks trailing behind as he made his way deeper into the forest.

"Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga, happy? Now try and keep up" he says as he glances at me over his shoulder.

"Natsume-kun then" I say smiling and skipping next to him.

Natsume looks surprised as I reach him "whatever Polka" he says recovering and returning to his indifferent state "I don't even know why telling you my name is something to smile about"

"Why not?" I ask confused. Why wouldn't it be something to smile about? I'm happy that we are slowly becoming friends.

He smirks like if there's an inside joke, one of which I'm out of the loop "There's quite a few people that might object to my name being a cause for joy" he says and then his smirk vanishes into a frown. He picks up his pace "Hurry up I want to be deep in the forest before it gets any later" he says coldly and completely leaves me behind. Talk about mood swings, what did I even say that was so bad?

* * *

We walk for hours and after what happened earlier Natsume completely closed himself off, we are back on_ those_ terms. Right on time too, because that's just what I want a long awkward night with a pervert. Well, the good thing is he went off a few minutes ago and when I asked him where he was going, all I got for a response was "around" with a shrug. That in Natsume language roughly translated to "None of your business"

"Good riddance!" I yell to the trees. Honestly that man is so infuriating, I have half a mind to get myself kidnapped just to teach him a lesson. Not that he would care he probably would just think that this was his big break "Now I don't have to deal with that Polka" I mimicked him and throw my voice to make my laugh sound husky like I would assume his is... now that I think about it, I doubt I've ever heard him laugh.

That's it! I'm determined to make Natsume Hyuuga laugh! I slam my hands together in joy, this is going to be so much fun. Then again, I can barely make the guy speak… grrrrr great I just reminded myself of the guy's mood swings. I cross my arms over my chest and puff out my anger but that hardly helps there is still more anger inside.

"Oi Polka, do I have to add crazy to your list of flaws?" Speak of the devil! I hear his annoying voice come from behind "Did you and the dirt have a fight or something?" he teases.

I growl inwardly "For your information, I happen to be traveling with the most infuriating, annoying, socially repressed…." And absolutely gorgeous man… my mouth parts a bit as I stare. There he is wearing nothing but his pants and if that isn't enough he was dripping wet, water ran from his beautiful raven hair to his perfectly toned body.

Natsume smirks, I guess realizing the effect he has on me "What's wrong little girl, am I too much for you?" he mocks and I would be more insulted if I was in control.

"W-would you put a shirt on!" I scream to the ground feeling my cheeks burn. He's silent and stares at me, which to my surprise is a lot more nerve wrecking then him making more of his stupid cocky comments. "Pervert, who goes around shirtless like that?" I say trying to break the silence but never once looking up.

From underneath my lashes I see him shrug and turn away "I didn't know your perverted mind would get dirty thoughts" he says as he reaches for more wood for the fire.

"Please who's the one running around here half naked, in fact don't try anything funny" I say as I walk over to him. Actually I should be more worried about spending the night with a complete stranger, but I'm not. Natsume gives me a strange sense of ease that I haven't felt with any other guy, not that I don't trust Tsubassa-sempai or the others, it's just different with Natsume.

"Don't worry ugly" he says directing his gaze at me "I like women who are a little more developed then you're A cup chest" he says and that's when I realize he isn't looking at me but more specifically a part of my anatomy.

"Pervert!" I scream loud enough to wake the dead. I crossed my arms over my chest and turns around, I might just reconsider my previous thoughts about Natsume. "I want you sitting as far away from my tonight as possible, you hear?"

"Tch" is all I hear; I peek to see what he is doing. Natsume's sticking his hand into the flames to fuel the fire, I don't want to praise him but his Fire Alice is pretty amazing. Maybe that's why he doesn't bother with a shirt; it would burn up if he tries that trick with it on. "There's a lake passed those trees if you want to shower" he says pointing passed me, never looking away from his task "if you want to shower go now before it gets any later"

"Oh" I say as I looked at the darkness passed the trees where the lake should be, I shiver at the thought of showering in a freezing lake.

"It's safe" Natsume comments "I checked the area but you know" he begins a bit uncomfortable "just call if something happens and… I'll go over". He must think I'm scared but that never even cross my mind, I feel safe with him.

I smile at him "Yes!" I respond happy to know that he is trying to be nice and from the looks of it, 'nice' is foreign territory for him.

"Just get out of here idiot" he says turning away from me quickly.

That's right, mood swings. Oh well, I grab my things and skip towards the lake. Sure enough I only walk for a few minutes and I find it. The lake isn't that big but its pretty, untouched by man, the moonlight shines and makes the place sparkle.

"It's pretty but that doesn't change the fact that it's cold" I shiver and begin to undress. "Ok just go in fast and you won't feel it too much" I tell myself and submerge into the water.

It feels so nice, the water is warm! Just the right temperature, it helps my aching feet not to mention the rest of my body. I submerge again and wonder what exactly has caused the water to warm up this way in the middle of fall; I mean winter is just at the corner.

Then it hit me "Natsume" that's why he left and that's why he told me to go shower before it got late. I finish up and go back smiling to nothing in particular. He looks at me as if I was demented but holds his tongue. I can't say he held it the rest of the night but even his witty comments are not going to make me change my mind… at least for tonight.

Even if he knows exactly how to aggravate me to my limits and sure he is the biggest pervert I've met… ever; still I'm starting to see what a good person he really is. In his own weird, socially retarded way, Natsume is nice, in fact he is nicer than most of the men back home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you all next time! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Compassion

Chapter 3: Compassion

The day begins like any other, we wake up at dawn and have a quick breakfast that consists of my one sided conversation. No matter how enthusiastic I get, Natsume's answers are always the same "Tch", "Hn" or the oh so traditional shrug. I don't think he's a morning person, not that his personality changes much throughout the day. Shortly after we pack up and destroy any signs of our camp; it's amazing how fast we've gotten at hiding our tracks in the last couple of days.

Ten days and counting, and I still feel I have made no progress with Natsume. It's not that I desperately want him to like me or anything, but if I must travel with this guy then at the very least we should get along right? Oh and the fact that he's hot has nothing to do with this!... Just for the record. Also just because he showed signs of being human and had compassion the other night by the lake… well that also has nothing to do with it. Also … also … ahhh! Why am I giving myself explanations?

That's it let's change the subject. The forest is nice, I thought that it would be scary to have to travel through it but to my surprise it's strangely calm. Aside from the occasional bunny, squirrel, or mouse, there are no wild animals. Even though I was told in school that these woods are dangerous because of the animals, I doubt the bunnies are going to confuse me for a carrot any time soon, and even if they did, so what? I know, I'll ask Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume" I call, he doesn't turn around or respond but I know he's listening "you know you must be really lucky" I say and Natsume huffs at my comment, he acts indifferent but I know he's a very curious person "do you want to know why?"

"Amuse me Polka" he says, curiosity threatening to break within his response, just like I expect.

"Oi! What's with the Polka! I thought we agreed that my name was Mikan, Mi-kan" that pervert he's taken that nickname as my real name and last time we agreed my name was Mikan…

_Flashback_

_"Natsume when I introduced myself I said my name was Sakura Mikan did I not?" I say trying to be logical _

_"Yes" he responds raising his eyebrow_

_"Then you understand and hence solemnly believe that my name __**is**__ Mikan, correct?" I continue logically _

_He smirks before answering "Correct" amusement written all over that one word. _

_"Great! Then we have an understanding" I say accomplished_

_End flashback_

SEE! He agreed "Yes" he answers coolly "I know it is, but what of it?. Polka-dots is far more fitting in my opinion"

My eye twitches, he had tricked me and now I understand the meaning behind his smirk that time. Natsume tricked me into thinking I had gotten through to him. That one loophole has turned me into a fool again! It's so like him to pull a stunt like that. I growl inwardly "You tricked me!" I accuse.

"Well it's not that hard" he says shrugging "Now why is it that you think I'm so lucky?" he says spitting with disgust the word 'lucky'

"Not telling you conniving jerk. Bleh" I say sticking my tongue out at him

"Then don't tell me" he begins "but I would hardly consider myself lucky … leave it to you to think me of all people to be lucky"

I stop and stare at his lonely figure walking ahead. It's not the first time I've gotten that response from him, Natsume acted the same way when he told me his name. There are thing about him that I just can't figure out and usually those things always make me want to reach out and … and hold him … comfort him. My hand moved on its own, reaching out so close to his arm, almost within my reach…

"Huh?" before I can though, my face slams against the floor "itay" I huff, rubbing my nose.

"Can you possibly go two steps without tripping on your own two feet" Natsume scolds, already by my side

"B-but I didn't" I say bringing my feet in front of me and examining them "something grabbed my ankle" I tell him pointing to my left foot but there was nothing to prove me right.

Natsume's hands gently move to my foot also examining it "there's nothing there" he says his hand lingering on me "you probably just tripped on the root of the tree"

"But I felt something pull on my leg" I insist.

"Are you positive?" he asks very serious. I nod slowly, he doesn't say anything in response but I know he believes me. With just a glance of understanding he lifts us both from the ground and takes hold of my hand, pulling me behind him. I look up at the trees following his gaze, I don't see a thing but I'm positive he's already aware of something in the trees.

After a long minute I become anxious "Natsume?" I whisper wanting him to tell me he is just being careful and that everything's ok. That, however, is not happening anytime soon. Not a second passes when a wave of vines spread our way. I scream and duck only to find ashes falling, right 'Fire Alice' I tell myself.

I look up and two men stand in front of us, they look related, brothers maybe. They both have dark hair and green eyes, their clothes look rural which meant they're probably from around here. That only worries me more, they have the edge.

"What do you want?" I hear Natsume demand, pushing me further behind him.

"Isn't it obvious?" the younger of the two challenges, I know right away that he and Natsume will clash the most.

"Look kid, just handover the girl and we'll let you go. It's obvious you're just another lackey hired by her family. We don't want to fight so just go report she was kidnapped and we'll let you pass unharmed" the older man tells us very causally, it makes me wonder how many people they have pulled this trick on.

Natsume raise an eyebrow in defiance "and if I refuse?" he says matching his same causal tone.

"I don't think I need to explain to you what will happen?" the older man speaks again, while his brother seems to be growing inpatient. He look ready to lash out and fight with Natsume; I kept my eyes fixed on him not letting my guard down.

Sure enough I'm right, the younger one of the two loses his patience "enough!" he yells and reveals his Alice which was no surprise. He manipulated the forest around him sinking both Natsume and me into the ground, nailing us in place.

"Always so impatient" his brother comments but never the less follows him and reviles his Alice as well. Just like his brother he also manipulates his surroundings, but his Alice manipulates the energy around him, sending waves of it towards us.

I'm sure the pain will come in the matter of seconds but it never does. Natsume protects us both sending his own Fire Alice. The impact is big but it's obvious the fire surpass the energy waves, the effect concealing us in smoke. In those few seconds Natsume managed to slip out of the ground and pull me out of my own restrain as well.

"Stay there" he tells me sternly as he shoves me away from what I could only guess would be the war zone.

"but-" I begin to protest but he's already walking away. I can only watch as he goes into a 2 on 1 fight, not that he is out matched, he's holding his own. Most of the time he has both brothers on the edge, if it weren't for the younger brother sinking him in place every two seconds; Natsume would probably have won by now. Not only that, Natsume kepts sneaking glance in my direction making sure I'm ok, that of course just makes it more difficult. I felt so useless, but there isn't much I can do, I was never taught in combat.

I continue to watch until finally I can't take it anymore, from a far I can see the two brothers come up with a plan. The younger brother unleashes his Alice keeping Natsume distracted enough for the older one two sneak behind him unleashing his best attack. I do the only thing that comes to mind, in fact, it's the only thing I can do. I get in between.

I manage to nullify most of it but I know very well some of it will pass through so I raise my arms in front of me as the impact throws me back and leaves bleeding gashes on my arms.

"Mikan!" I hear from behind me, I must have hit my head hard because that sounds like Natsume, but he's never called me by my name. Immediately after Natsume's beside me, his eyes in a state of rage, a ring of fire formed around us. The flames expand from the center out, the two brothers have no alternative but to retreat into the trees. Not that it helps much, in the matter of seconds the trees are also on fire. I hear the two brothers begin to curse but I kept my eyes fix on Natsume, he's angry to say the least, I've never seen him this out of control before.

The yelling then turns into pleads, and that's when I look away, everything is a shower of red, orange, and yellow. "Natsume Stop! You'll burn them alive" I yell.

"That's… the point" he says through gritted teeth. I look from him to the sea of flames not believing he's really going to … to…

"What do you want? We'll give you anything j-just put this out!" one of them yells, I can only guess it must be the older one.

Before I can even say anything Natsume answers me "they'll just come back later, stronger, with more people" he says "or worse they'll give us away" of course Natsume's right but he's talking out of rage. I will not let him do this; I use my Alice on him, stopping the flames. Both men quickly emerged from the trees, and I can feel Natsume stiffen, wanting to finish them off.

"Thank you" the older man says. I step in front of Natsume, mostly to prevent him from doing anything stupid. The younger of the two burned his right arm and I can't help but feel a bit guilty, even if they did attacked us.

"What do you want?" the hurt man spat. I feel Natsume inch forward and I place my hand on his chest holding him back, though I shouldn't, this guy doesn't even feel bad.

"Nothing" I say calmly "just leave and don't dare say a word about us"

"If I so much as find out that one of you opened your mouth, so help me I will hunt you two down like dogs" Natsume adds with such hate I don't doubt he would. The two nod wearily and then disappear into the forest. Both Natsume and I stay frozen until we are sure they are a good deal away.

I let out a long breath that I don't even know I'm holding in. I look up at Natsume hoping he's as relived as I'm but he's still just as angry as before.

"What the hells wrong with you?" he says trying to restrain his anger… trying.

Me? "What's wrong with me?!" I yell back "what's wrong with you?! You nearly burned down the whole forest, those two included" I say pointing to where the two brothers had disappeared.

"That was the point" he tells me much too calmly for his words. I can't think of anything to say, I try holding his cold eyes and fail. I puff out my anger and look away. "Let me see" he says… well more like demands, I reluctantly lift my arms for him to see.

Natsume inspects my arms, his fingers gracing my skin softly. How can he be so gentle and say such horrible things? He begins to treat my wound "It won't leave a scar" he comments, but I'm really not concerned about that. I nod absent minded "They were bad men" he says suddenly, and finally saying something that catches my attention "they won't keep quiet…" he pauses a bit and I shut my eyes knowing what he will say next "you should have just let me … finish" he says, picking his last word carefully.

"They still didn't deserve to die" I argue hoping to change his mind, but I don't even get a glance, he keeps his eyes focused on his task, wrapping my arms. I wait for his rebuttal but nothing…

Not until he finishes wrapping my arm in bandages "They would have killed you" anger was evident all over his voice and body "come talk to me about deserving to die when you've lived a bit more little girl"

He moves to pick up our bags and begins to walk back in the same direction as before. I guess that's his way of saying end of conversation, not that he needs to say it, there is nothing I can answer to that. I slowly follow him "thank you" I say, more or less Natsume was right and I did owe him for saving me. After all, what those two wanted was me. He doesn't even turn around, and then a thought hits me "ne, Natsume" I called "back then I heard something"

"Really?" he calls back to my surprise "that's good, so then your brain isn't completely empty? And when you were being an idiot back there, it did try to warn you?" I should have known it would be one of his many idiotic comments!

"No!" I yell

"No? No, it is empty then? What a shame" he teases

I grit my teeth "No, that wasn't what I meant" I scoff "I heard someone call me" I add sounding much happier "they said my name… He said my name"

"Is that so" he says sounding uninterested

"Yup!" I say happily "You called me Mikan… you did, I heard you!"

Natsume looks back raising an eyebrow "you hit your head a lot harder then I though"

"I know what I heard!" I yell, he can't deny it now

"Believe what you want" he says, again sounding uninterested, but it doesn't matter, I know I heard my name. I skip next to him grinning up at him when I reach his side, he looked away as soon as I do.

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago and still Natsume doesn't show any signs of wanting to stop. He must be tired too… no I'm sure he's exhausted after that fight, but he doesn't stop. I rub my eyes, hoping to rub away my sleep, but it's noy helping. Normally by this time we're usually settled down, I look ahead from where I've trailed behind and see Natsume's shoulders are tight. Why is he pushing himself so much today when it is so evident that he's tired? I shake my head; Natsume's the type of person who will drive himself to dead to accomplish something he set his mind on. I just wish I knew what this something was, I put myself together and make may way over to him.

Well, I try, but I trip before I make it all the way there. This is how I know he's tired, half the time he catches me before I hit the ground, and the other half, he's already by my side before I even acknowledge I've fallen. This time he's reaction is slow, he turns, his tired eyes betraying his tough exterior. He runs his fingers through his hair "A three legged horse has more grace than you" he shoots as he walks over.

I glare at him "yeah well you probably wouldn't work the three legged horse as much as you do me" I say and ignore his out stretched hand. Natsume shifts his weight and exhales; this just reminded me that as tired as I was, he must be ten times worse. Now I feel bad about my comment, the last thing he needs is a whining girl tripping all the time. I let a moment of silence pass before opening my mouth again "I'll try and watch where I'm going" I say in hopes of making amends.

"God, I'd love to see that happen" he huffs completely turning my peace offering into a full on war.

I grabbed the closest thing I could find and fling it at him as hard as I can. I'm guessing that in any other occasion he would have dogged it effortlessly but today right now, it makes contact. "I'm trying!" I yell as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Try" he begins emphasizing each word "harder" he then turns around and begins to walk again as if nothing happened. I exhale; he will be the end of me. Natsume is by far the most infuriating man on the face of the planet! "Just a little further" I hear him say "I promise" this time his word are at bit softer.

I nod and decided not to question it. I slowly make my way back to his side again, and it's an hour before we reach what I'm guessing Natsume is aiming for. In the middle of the forest is a small town, it looks old but even in the dark it gives off a homey felling. I'm afraid to ask but I suppose it was written all over my face because Natsume answers without me having to ask "We're here"

"Where is here?" I ask careful not to sound too demanding, not that I had any energy left to sound anything less than tired.

"… just a friend's house" he says as he jumped the fence. I could be just my imagination but Natsume almost sounds excited, but why doesn't he just using the front door?

"Why all the mystery than?...I mean if you're friends?" I ask but he merely lays down our stuff and extends his arms to pull me over as well.

"Don't ask so many questions Polka" he finally says and we walk across the field to the main house. When we reached the back door he looks a bit uneasy "I need to go inside … you wait here though" he tells me and looks a bit reluctant to leave. Is he worried about me?

"I'll be ok" I reassure him, trying to sound less tired than I actually am. Natsume just looks at me and after a long pause nod and goes inside. I wait until I'm sure he has gone all the way inside before letting my really exhaustion sink in. Behind me are stacks of hay, I only plan on laying down for a bit while Natsume comes back, but in just a few seconds my eyes became heavy and thats it…

THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

"Would you stop grinning? It's getting creepy" Natsume says to his childhood friend sitting across the table.

"Sorry" the blond responds "it's just I haven't seen you in so long and… and you look…" he quite can't put a word to it or rather, he doesn't know what word he _can_ put so his friend doesn't blow up on him.

"I look what Ruka?" Natsume asks lifting up his eyebrow and drinking from his cup.

"Different" Ruka finally says, settling for a vague answer; after that, he just can't resist "so who is she? Not just a mission I assume"

"That's exactly what she is" Natsume says annoyed "you should know not to ask about this type of things" he adds, knowing his friend isn't going to let it go that easily.

"Didn't look like she was just a plain old mission to me" Ruka says a matter of fact.

"That's just it, to _you_ it didn't but for me and the rest of the world she's just a mission" Natsume says trying to keep his composure, and now he wishes he had kept it in check a few minutes ago. Maybe then he wouldn't have this grinning idiot in front of him.

_Flashback _

_"We need to come up with a better method" Ruka complains_

_"This works fine for me" Natsume replies casually. _

_"Yeah for you, you scared me half to death" Ruka made his way back from the barn only to find Natsume sitting comfortably in his living room examining one of his pictures "I was just about to knock you out"_

_"Really? Didn't take you for the fighting back type" Natsume tells him._

_"Well I might not be fighting off professional assassins but I can hold my own" Ruka jokes. Natsume only rolls his eyes and continues his way outside "By the way, just who is it that you brought?" _

_"No one important, just some…" Natsume holds his last word, thinking which one will cause him the least interrogation, "person" he finishes and like always, the vaguest works best._

_Ruka of course, already knows that, so he holds any further questions until he gets a better look at the 'person'. By then Natsume is nearly sprinting at the door and Ruka can't fight back any more questions. Who could possibly make his friend this anxious "must be some person to have you running out the door like that"_

_"Shut up" Natsume shots back before making his way out the door _

_Ruka smirks and joins Natsume seconds later "well, where is this person?"_

_"That idiot I told her to stay here" Natsume says already angry. Where could she have gone, he was sure to only spend the necessary time needed to make sure Ruka didn't have company. Three, five minutes tops, he had spent inside and Mikan found a way to get herself in trouble "oi, polka" Natsume calls as he inspects every inch of his surroundings._

_"Ah… Natsume" Ruka calls with amusement, a soft pink fabric lays on the hay next to the barn and on the lower ones, sure enough, is Mikan. No doubt she had rolled in her sleep to the lower stacks, her whereabouts getting lost in the process. The hem of her dress the only piece of evidence of her trail. _

_ "What?" Natsume almost hiss until he sees his friend pointing to something_

_"Is this the _**_person_**_?" he says, now even more amused as he see his friend debate whether he's more relieved than angry or the other way around._

_"Idiot" Natsume murmures as he picks Mikan up, careful not to stir her in the slightest. Ruka trails behind, knowing now, that Natsume has picked relieved over anger. Now however, he himself is fighting the urge to wake up the girl and find out just who exactly this person is who, can make Natsume so … different. The way he looks at her is the most shocking, or maybe the way he holds her so close to him, ready to shield her from even the tiniest of bugs. Whichever one it is, doesn't matter, what does however, is that Natsume is actually concerning himself with someone this much. _

_"You can put her in the room next to yours" Ruka whispers, sure that Natsume won't appreciate him waking the girl up. _

_Natsume hesitates before answering, at first Ruka suspects he has spoken too loudly and woken her up but "no" Natsume says "I need to keep a closer watch on her … I'll set her down in my room". Now Ruka has no doubts that this girl is something special. _

_End Flash Back_

"Well its getting late why don't we continue this in the morning" Ruka says picking up their cups "Than maybe I can ask her some questions, starting with her name since you haven't even given me that"

"Do whatever you want Ruka" Natsume says annoyed, perhaps even rethinking the idea of coming here all together. Then again, to sleep outside tonight would put her in too much danger; that was also the reason he didn't want her sleeping too far away from him… or so he told himself.

Natsume makes his way back to his room. The moment he opens the door his eyes dart to the brunette still asleep and now uncovered by her shifting. He steps forward to take a closer look "no nightmares just your normal sleeping habits" he whispers as he re-covers her and pushes back any stray hair from her face. Mikan sinks deeper into sleep while Natsume takes one last reassuring look before crossing the room and placing himself in direct view of the sleeping girl. He lays his sword next to him, of course his first defense is his Alice, but its always good to keep it a secret unless it is absolutely necessary to let it be known.

* * *

I giggle as another bunny hops on my shoulder and tickles my cheek with his nose "Ruka-pyon you have by far the best Alice of all time"

Ruka-pyon only squirms, he really isn't all too attached to his nickname… but there really is no going back on it considering that when I met him he was in the middle of a dozen baby cheeks that appeared to be swarming over him "ah… thank you Sakura-san"

Also, it would have been less of a shock if stupid Natsume had introduced us and not just left before I even woke up. It's a good thing Ruka-pyon is such a nice guy, hard to believe he's friends with that jerk! Honestly who leaves a poor defenseless girl in an unknown place all by herself. "Ne, Ruka-pyon, when did Natsume say he'd be back?" not that I'm anxious or anything

"Ah… well"

"No need to go any further" I tell him "I think I've gotten kind of use to his one word responses" I narrow my eyebrows and give him my best Natsume impersonation

I giggle and he follows in.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Ruka-pyon is called out to one of the other barns, I stay behind in the back part of his house exploring the place. Ruka-pyon lives in this big place all by himself, from what he tells me, his parents are very wealthy and live only a few towns away. With his job though, I guess it makes sense to live so close to the forest, he's a veterinarian, he even takes care of some wild animals.

"Where is that guy?" I ask the bunny in my lap. Not that I expect him to answer me but… "he didn't even leave a note or anything" I go on "am I suppose to just sit here and wait till he decided to show up again?... what do you think Bunny-san should I go and look for him?" he wiggles his nose and jumps off my lap "Hey! Don't you run off too" he stops waiting for me a few steps away "do you want me to follow you?" he till's his head to the side "I'll take that as a yes… ok if you insist" I follow him and begin to wonder if he can really understand me. He guides me along the forest for a few minutes before he jumps over into the forbidden. "Hey wait! I know that pervert didn't leave any instructions or anything, but I'm pretty sure walking into the forest is part of the "don't do" list" the bunny only shift from inside the bush. What should I do? I'm tempted to follow but …

I slowly move closer and right before I'm about to step in "Oi, how stupid can you get?"

"Huh?" at first I was positive the voice came from above but as I look up there's no one.

"Ba-ka, its common sense not to go into the forest by yourself" I hear his voice long before I feel his presence behind me "especially you" he adds

"Mao! Natsume you scared me!" I yell at him and then remember that there is a whole lot more I want to ask him starting with "Where have you been?"

He stuffs his hands into his pockets and shrugs "around" he adds in a murmur

I glare at him and he gives me his fox eyed look and begins to walk back to the main house "You know the least you could have done was introduced Ruka-pyon to me…"

"Ruka-pyon?" he questions and then just chuckles. I freeze instantly, somehow hearing him make that noise makes me feel happy, almost forget I'm suppose to be mad at him.

"Yes, Ruka-pyon" I reassure him and continue normally "it was awkward!" I tell him as I walk next to him telling him all about the baby cheeks and all the animals his friend had showed me. Natsume doesn't say much, like always, but he listens and even smiles at some parts. I can't get enough of his smile, why is that? Is it because he hardly ever smiles? Maybe it had something to do with this town, it seemed to make him happy. I catch myself thinking that it would be nice to spend more time here.

* * *

"We're only going to go pick up a few things we're running low on" Natsume complains… again "girls" he mutters under his breath.

I pull my hood over my head and walk out and … found nothing "Natsume!" I yell as I sprint out the door "You big meanie!" I say as I catch up with him.

He glares at me "I'm being nice enough to let you tag along and you take forever getting ready" he says, and he has a point, it took me forever to convince him to let me tag along. He said he was only going to pick up a few things in town that we were running low on but I really want to see the town. It was small but has that homey feeling, I just want to see how life is like here.

I pout "sorry" I say very softly feeling bad, I'm slowing him down right off the bat, just like he said I would.

There's a moment of silence and I can feel his eyes on me "if we hurry maybe we can browse around for a while" he says

"Really?" I ask looking up at him already forgetting I should be feeling bad. Natsume looks away as soon as I look up for some reason... actually he's been doing that a lot lately. He nods pretending to look for something in the trees. I squeal in excitement, I know I should be more concerned with getting to Jii-chan and the others but just for a few moments, to forget about everything wouldn't be so bad right?

* * *

"What else do we need?" I ask Natsume, so far every shop has been absolutely incredible! All the people are so nice well with the exception of this seaweed girl but even then its fun to see her annoy Natsume. Come to think of it, she seemed to know Natsume from long ago, for some reason that bothers me a bit… actually a lot.

"Oi! Are you even listening?" I finally hear after he smacks me playfully on the head

"Ah! Sorry!" I tell him

He gives me a weird look "what are you worrying about polka dots? I let you tag along, you should show me a better expression than that one"

"Huh?" it takes awhile for it to sink in. I shake my head and flash him a smile "I'll concentrate and do my best!" I tell him as I lift my fist up in the air

Natsume laughs and I repress the urge to wrap my arm around him "Ba-ka what is there to try hard on? Just be yourself" he says and rubs the back of his neck possible rethinking the signs of emotion he just displayed in the middle of town. As I look around I'm convinced that this town is connected to Natsume since when he laughed, everyone turned and whispered to each other. I want to ask but somehow I know it's not something he'll tell me so easily.

I shake my head and decide to forget it, for now, since he did tell me to just be myself. I catch up to him and begin to talk normally like I would if it was just the two of us in the forest. As soon as we finish buying the necessities I remind Natsume of what he promised "Ne, Natsume now that we're done, can we go down that way? I saw a few stands that had pretty hair clips" I ask pointing to where I want to go.

He lifts his eyebrow "why would we do that?" he asks

I look at him horrified … well surprised. "But you said we could browse around after!" I remind him

"I did, and that was before you made it a mission to make friends with every shop we stepped into, delaying us in the process" he tells me

"But everyone was so nice I couldn't help it" I say hooking my index fingers together

"3 stands" he says shortly

"6" I bargain

"Don't press your luck" he says and looks down the street I want to go "4 and another word from you and we head back now"

"Fine but you can't complain about me talking to anyone" I tell him and dash off before he can say anything else

I pick my stands carefully and Natsume follows behind lazily pretending not to be interested. I on the other hand am fascinated by everything, one shop in particular catches my attention "Ne, Oji-san what are these?" I ask as I pointed to the necklaces with missing jewels "they don't have a stone or anything"

The old man explains that they are Alice necklaces "you place it in your palm as you create an Alice stone, it forms inside the empty space and takes on the shape"

"That's amazing! Natsume had you heard of this?!" I call back to him and he nods uninterested. I glare and then spot one of the necklaces with a small Sakura branch. It was beautiful, but I defiantly could never pull off creating a stone for that … or any of these for that matter. I sighed and moved on to another stand.

Much to Natsume's distress we reach Ruka-pyon's house past sun-set "we're back" I say as we walk in, Ruka-pyon is waiting for us.

"You guys are back pretty late, I was beginning to worry that something had happened" Ruka-pyon says as we walk in.

"We would have been back hours ago if someone didn't keep stopping every minute" Natsume says from behind me setting all the bags down.

"it wasn't every minute!" I correct

"I said 4" he tells me, referring to the stores and I pretend not to hear

"Ne Ruka-pyon did everything go well at work?" I ask trying to change the subject

Natsume set down a cut of water roughly on the table making a loud noise, Ruka-pyon can't help but look distressed and a bit amused? "ahahah… amm everything went well" he says and continues to look from my smiling face to Natsume's glares. He remains silent for a bit, like he want to say something more … I really wish he hadn't "you two seem to have grown close" he finally blurts out

Natsume and I are taken back, we both respond the same way looking at each other before realizing that mistake and looking away "Me? With that pervert?" I respond flushed, anyone would after being accused of being close with Natsume Hyuuga!

"Tch the only reason I'm even near her is because she's the job, nothing more" he says and I won't lie that one stung a bit "don't go and create stories Ruka, its better if we all remember our role" he says and walks away into the hall.

* * *

I can't sleep, I role around in bed for hours. I really shouldn't bug me this much! Stupid Natsume! I know I said I didn't want to be accused of being close to him but can't he at least say that we're friends? I thought we were. Maybe it's all in my head and I am just a mission to him, nothing more like he said. Come to think of it, I really don't know anything about him, where he lives? What his hobbies are? His favorite season? His favorite food? Does he have a girlfriend?...

Why does that last one bug me so much?! I flop up in bed frustrated with myself, maybe I just need a nice cup of water to help me sleep. I put on some slippers that Ruka-pyon let me borrow and make my way out towards the kitchen. I stop in my tracks when I hear some noise, its Natsume and Ruka-pyon, didn't they go to bed hours ago?

"-still that was a bit cruel she looked a bit hurt when you left" Ah! That Ruka-pyon's voice, I can't really hear him that well, I wish I could get closer but…

"I just said what we all know" That's Natsume for sure; I can recognize that indifferent tone of his anywhere.

"You can't hide … forever" I inch closer since I can't hear everything, maybe I should just come out but it seems like their talking about something pretty important. I don't want to disturb them "you can't… how jealous you got when…" then again, ease dropping is probably worse.

"You're … I don't even know where that head… comes ... stupid ideas" Natsume says and again I only catch a few words, but getting closer would mean getting into view.

There's silence, now's my chance but I can't help but feel I should just go back the way I came "just once … that makes you happy" the air around them only thickens "I'm your friend, I've seen… Over the years and now I see …. And trust me I have never … way you do about her" Ruka-pyon says, I wonder what they're talking about? It somehow makes me feel sad, Ruka-pyon seem to be really worked up about it.

I lean into the wall, Natsume should say something but he remains quiet. I want to see what kind of expression he has and again, I get that urge to wrap my arms around him and… and make him feel better. "Good night Ruka" he says and gets up. I panic as he makes his way to the hall.

"Just like that not even a response" I hear Ruka-pyon call

"There is nothing to say she's a-" Natsume begins and faces the other direction again. I thank God and slip back into my room, only managing to hear his last few words "-simply put I'm no good" I hear him walk back into the hall, conversation is over I guess "Don't think I'm pitting myself either, I'm just pointing out what should be obvious to everyone" I hear him say before going into his own room next door.

I let out a breathe I was holding in and let myself slide down the door. I don't know what that was about but it was defiantly something I wasn't suppose to hear. The more I think about it the more it seems like Natsume has someone he likes … I mean why wouldn't he? It's probably someone really pretty or smart, maybe both! I hate this! Why do I feel so self conscious, it shouldn't bug me. I shouldn't feel this way, I shouldn't feel this hurt not here, not where my heart is.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ruka-pyon I really didn't mean to make you cook" I say; I had tried making breakfast for Ruka-pyon but ended up burning or undercooking everything. Now he is the one making us breakfast.

"It's ok Sakura-san, I'm use to cooking" he says with a smile. Ruka-pyon has been so nice this morning, I think he knows I'm still a bit upset about last night "plus its going a lot faster with your help" he tells me. I am chopping up the onions, but compare that to his amazing omelets, and its nothing.

I really am trying to let it not get to me, but my mind and emotions don't seem to have good connection this morning "Still I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here" I tell him.

"I enjoyed having you here" he assures me but that only makes me cry… wait that might be the onions.

I sniffle "thanks Ruka-pyon" I say, again sniffing up that ugly feeling you get when you cut onion "ne, then can I ask you something?" I think he nods, I really can't see through my burning eyes "huh?... Ittai!"

* * *

"It's ok Sakura-san" Ruka-pyon is so nice he's not even mad I got blood all over the onion after I cut my fingers. Natsume would have been yelling at me to be more careful or 'how can you been so stupid'. I subconsciously look down to my arms where the bandages from the attack in the forest are concealed by my sleeves.

"No its not" I tell him "it wasn't bad enough to just ruin my attempt at breakfast, I had to ruin yours" I say still sniffing up the onion feeling. My eyes still burn, even now as Ruka-pyon ties up my finger; mostly due to the fact that I kept trying to rub them with my onion covered hand.

"It's not ruined" he says as he looks back at the rest of the kitchen "I don't really like onion in my breakfast to start" he adds as he looks at the mess I made. From the counter I also look, inching up a bit to look over his head, there was no saving the onion.

I groan a bit as I realize that "There really is no fixing that is there?" I ask, knowing he's realized that too. Ruka-pyon slowly turns back to my finger to finish wrapping it. He doesn't say anything; he looks like he's thinking hard about something. I sniffle again, my eyes still burn but the tears are all gone, I'm slowly beginning to feel better. In fact, I feel better than when I started. The burning sensation actually brought me back to life, so to speak. I like onions and while they might make my eyes burn and my nose run, I still like them.

I begin to giggle a bit and Ruka-pyon looks up confused "I want to try again" I tell him

A bit less confused he nods and smiles once again "you really are something Sakura-san" he tells me and I can't help but smile at his big blues eyes; a small red tint forms on his cheeks. Ruka-pyon is so easy to embarrass.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Also... **

**review.. . ... Review... _ ... REVIEW! _ **


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Chapter 5: The Past

Ruka-pyon and me are still laughing at by the counter when Natsume walks in; silent as always. I don't even know he's here until Ruka-pyon clears his throat and takes a few steps back. I freeze a bit; he looks exhausted, he probably didn't get much sleep. I snap out of it fast and try my best to act normal "Morning!" I tell him as I hop off the counter. On top of everything he seems to be in a bad mood; I can't help but wonder if perhaps it's because of what happened last night. My heat throbs every time I think that Natsume might be, even in the slightest, concerned with me. "D-do you want breakfast?" I ask. Natsume only seems to inspect me "ano… Ruka-pyon and I made breakfast ... well mostly Ruka-pyon I just helped"

He glances at me again "well that explains a lot" he says and moves closer to where the food is.

At first I really don't know what he means but then I realize that my eyes are probably still puffy and my finger is quite noticeable wrapped in a stained cloth. I blush red, I don't know if he's teasing but it makes me a bit self conscious that he knows I'm lousy, even at cooking. "H-hey I tried my best!...I-it just kind of back fired" I tell him, the last part a bit shaky.

Before he can answer theres a loud knock at the back door; Natsume rubs his temples before the door flings open. She comes in running, almost knocking Natsume out of the way "owww she's so cute!" she says holding both my hands.

"ah.. Thank you?" I say confused but also bowing a bit shortly after regaining from the shock of the girl running in out of the blue "owww but you're so cute too!" I notice her silky black hair, ruby red eyes, and small doll like face.

"My names Aoi, call me Aoi-chan" she tells me still holding both my hands, I squeeze back as well, she's so cute just like a living doll.

"oh that's such a cute name it fits you perfectly! My names Mikan"

"Ahh! Mikan-chan that's a cute name too!" she says, and we could have probably kept on going if Natsume weren't so rude.

"That's enough" he says breaking our flowery pink background "if I hear either one of you say 'cute' again I'll set both your hair on fire"

"Mao Natsume/Onii-chan you're so mean" we both say in union and then giggle.

"Wait! Natsume is your brother?" I ask; I had seen the resemblance but how can someone so cute and animated as Aoi-chan be related to… to the Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume sighs and moves towards his sister; he places his hand on top of her head and directs her out the door "no one invited you over, Ruka has enough troubles with this one" he says tilting his head towards me "that keeps finding new ways to injure herself"

"Ah Ru-chan I didn't even see you, sorry" she says passing Ruka-pyon as Natsume leads her out the door

"Who's house did you think you were running into?" Natsume asks annoyed

"Sorry" she apologizes as she manages to free herself from Natsume and bounce back to where Ruka-pyon is, trying to stay out of the siblings' way "Ru-chan you should have told me the moment my Onii-chan came into town, Hump" she pouts "I had to hear from the towns people that he was back and worse that he had brought a cute girl with him! You were going to leave without even visiting me" she accuses "I miss you Nii-chan" she says looking up at Natsume through her long lashes.

Natsume looks away embarrassed … or maybe beaten "I… was going to head over… on my way back" he tells her while eyeing me discreetly. Is it because of me that he's planned to skip on a visit to his sister? What's wrong with me being here? I look out the window a bit uncomfortable and … upset? I said I wasn't going to let it bug me though, I should have a little more confidence in myself.

"After!? Why? I wanted to meet Mikan-chan!" she complains

"I don't know what you guys think this is, but Polka over there isn't on vacation and I'm by no means her travel guide" he saysf looking over to me, maybe hoping for some confirmation

I've had enough though, I'm not the type to stand here and take his cold remarks. That's how he wants to play, fine by me! "Well you got the last part right! You are defiantly not the person I would want to spend time with but as far as Aoi-chan and Ruka-pyon go, I'd love to spend more time with them" I say already in front of him

"It looked to me like you and Ruka were already doing so when I walked in" he shoots lifting his eyebrow at me

I really don't get what his angle is by mentioning that, but never the less it isn't going to break me, he's the one who started this "yeah well I would much rather cut my finger 100 times over with Ruka-pyon then get stuck with you!" that last one is a bit too much but he deserves it

He glares and I can't help but return the gesture. Time stands still for a few seconds before we both turn to a laughing Aoi-chan "You two are so cu- ah sweet" she corrects after I assume, remembering Natsume's threat

"Huh?" I dumbly get out, which in my opinion is better than Natsume's glare

"Mi-chan I haven't seen my brother this human in years" she informs me, a genuine smile radiating from her lips. This isn't the first time I've heard people say that, but I really don't get it, to me this is just how Natsume is. Her smiling face however, is contagious and I can't help but believe that maybe, just maybe, she is right and Natsume is warming up a bit. In fact, I know he is, he smiles and even laughs at times, and she's right, he acts human. To anyone else this might sound weird but sometimes I wonder how much Natsume has endured to become like this; to force himself to feel nothing.

I look up from where I stand next to him. He looks away finding the counter top to be far more interesting at the time. I giggle when I see a small tint on Natsume's cheeks, now I want more than ever to hear about Natsume and his past. "Come on Mi-chan, I'll show you around town" Aoi-chan offers, grabbing my hand, already leading me out the door "I'll show you the school we went to. Oh and the small hill we use to climb in summer. Natsume and Ruka use to race up and this one time they tripped each other and both rolled down landing on…" both Natsume and Ruka grab her from behind, stopping her

"That's enough ugly" Natsume says sending me glances, hopping I wouldn't press on. Ha! Like if I would leave that alone, I re-take Aoi-chan and head for the front door.

"Come on Aoi-chan" I tell her already out the door "we can lose them in town" both of us laugh as we run all the way down the road followed by the two boys.

* * *

Three hours later Aoi-chan and I are sitting on bridge on the west side of town eating bread we had bought in town. Just as I planned we lose both Ruka-pyon and Natsume in the crowd "This is delicious! What is this?" I ask holding up my bread.

"Strawberry bread, you know it's funny you picked that one; it's my brothers favorite" she says. I look at the bag sitting next to me and smile "he'll like it a lot" she adds.

"I-I really … didn't i-it wasn't" I stutter, I'm thinking of giving him the other strawberry bread I bought, but her saying it out loud makes it seem like something more. I give up my futile attempt at making excuses and look down embarrassed.

"I'm glad my brother met you Mi-chan" Aoi-chan says, looking straight ahead at the river below us.

"He sure isn't... he makes a point at making it clear every so often" I says honestly and then covered my mouth. I'm not suppose to say that out loud, not to his sister "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you". In the three hours I spent with her I could tell how much she loves Natsume, for me to say something like this is horrible.

Aoi-chan only smiles "I know how difficult he can be at times"

I nod slowly "But he's a good person" I add honestly "he acts tough and mean but when it really comes down to it he's always there" I smile to myself "he's one of the nicest guys I've met… he just needs to stop trying to cover it up"

There's a long silence and I swing my legs back and forth; I know Aoi-chan is looking at me but right now it's easier not to look back. "Mi-chan you're amazing" she finally says and this time I can't manage not to look. "Not many can see through Onii-chan's exterior as fast as you did, in fact many don't at all… Onii-chan wasn't always so cold but he… he has his reasons" Aoi-chan seems to be gathering her courage to tell me something. "I-I'm… I'm going to tell you about our parents, they died when we were both very young" she says and I can tell it's a hard subject.

"I'm sorry" I want to tell her to stop, that it's not necessary for her to tell me, but at the same time it's the only way I'll be able to know about Natsume. I think she has the same thought, maybe she hopes I might understand him a bit more.

Aoi-chan nods and presses her lips together tightly "My mother had a very powerful Memory Processing Alice and because of it a powerful organization wanted her as a member. Before we came here we would move from town to town trying to avoid my mother being found out"

"Why this town?" I ask

"Well the mayor has a very powerful Barrier Alice, in exchange for information, which my mother could provide, she kept us safe. We thought we were safe, and for 3 years we were, but one day my mother traveled to visit an old friend that she had seen would be in trouble and… we lost my mother when I was 6 and Natsume was 8" her voice breaks a bit and I my heart sinks at the sound.

That's enough, I won't put her through this just for my own gain "you don't have to tell me anymore" I tell her holding back my own tears, if she is being strong enough not to cry, so will I.

"No I want to" she tells me smiling, the type of smile that people show when in reality you know they should be crying. "All of us took it hard, but my father, he lost a part of himself. He always did say my mother was his better half" she adds a small laugh. It was nice to hear her laugh about the good memories "Father was kind and we all learned to live without mom; remembering the good things but.. in reality I think dad always wished it had been him not her. 4 years later dad became very sick and he also passed away a year later" this time she is able to say it without tearing up much.

I apologize again "you two became orphans at such a young age" I want to ask if they had anyone there but from the looks of it, I doubt they did. I think I can guess what happens next.

"Natsume was 13 when dad passed away, barely a teenager and he took on all the responsibility" she says her eyes somewhere far away, probably recalling the time "the first year was the hardest but somehow he managed to feed us both. By the time he turned 16 he began to use his Alice to do jobs around town, hunt mostly. The pay was a lot better, and God knows we needed it, but he worried me so much. Of course one day my worries were dead one when he used his Alice near a man who was passing through town. That was the start of everything, he started to go outside of town to work for this guy. I saw him less and less and he would be less and less himself, not that he was ever Mr. Sunshine but he was defiantly not the Black Cat" I'm a bit shocked when she says his nickname, I don't know what I was expecting, maybe that she was in the dark about it.

"And that's how he got to be where he is now?" I ask more to myself that anyone

"More or less" she tells me "after I married, Onii-chan stopped coming as often as he used to. He says it's because he can't stand Yo-kun but I think it's because he trust him; he doesn't feel the need to come check on me as much anymore. That and who knows how many enemies he has now… only he knows how bad things are. He's the type to keep things to himself to protect others… he always kept me _safe_ from the truth"

There's a long silence and both of us just stare at the glistening stream under the bridge. I have an urge to find Natsume and see him smile, even if it meant him teasing me. The more we keep silent the more I miss him… wait miss? I really am something; I scramble my brain for something to talk about and then it hit me "wait what did Ruka-pyon and Natsume fall into?" I ask

"Oh!" a spark seem to go off in her head "that's right we never got to it!" she says "So both of them were running up the hill so fast, trying to be the first to reach the top that when they reach it, they couldn't stop and fall over to a bed of roses. My father spent the entire night getting the thorns out of them, and trusts me they were _everywhere; _both of them spend the next few night sleeping on their stomachs" she finishes no longer containing her laugh.

I can't believe it, Natsume, **the Natsume,** the one that always teases me for falling, fell himself! And off a hill into a bunch of thorns "This is priceless! He always teases me for tripping" I tell her and puff up my cheeks

"Me too!" she says

"You two are in so much trouble" Natsume's voice comes from behind. Both Aoi-chan and I turn startled by his voice. In my haste I accidentally push my bag off the bridge, I watch as the bag with the strawberry bread falls over. I reach over and to my surprise I manage to grab it, now why am I upside down? "Oi Strawberries what are you thinking?"

Hum? I look at my bag "H-how did you know I got the strawberry bread?" all I get in response is a cocky smirk "You Pervert!" My skirt has flipped over and this jerk just looked! "Let go! Let go!" I yell up at him as I squirm and try and pull my skirt down or up, whatever it is; the point is I want this pervert to stop looking.

"Stop moving Strawberries, or will both fall over" that only makes me struggle more; one last good yank and …

"Mi-chan are you ok?" Aoi-chan calls from above

* * *

It's a long walk back to Ruka-pyon's house. Aoi-chan and I walk behind Ruka-pyon and a very mad and still dripping wet Natsume. The stream is only knee deep but still, falling in is enough to get you soaked, the only good thing was that I managed to keep the bread dry in the bag. "It's ok Mi-chan, Onii-chan isn't really mad at you, his pride just got hurt" Aoi-chan stays behind with me trying, to make me feel better.

I smile at her attempt "he sure looks pretty mad at me" I tell her

"Trust me it'll pass quickly, he can't stay mad at you" I give her a weird look

"and why is that?" I question, eyeing Natsume

"Because, no matter how many times I managed to get him mad, he would always cool off within the hour" she says so sure of herself

"Well that's obvious, you are his sister… he loves you" I point out. Aoi-chan only smiles at me and kept walking, like she has made an unspoken point; one of which I am unaware of.

"Just let him walk by himself for right now and when you guys get to Ruka-pyon's house give him the bread you bought him" I must have not looked convinced because she adds a "trust me" right after.

"A few more blocks and you're home" Natsume calls without a glance back

It takes me a while to realize he meant Aoi-chan "Haaiiii! Onii-chan!" she yells far more spirited than ever. I smile at her, she was trying to be as cheerful as possible. Here I was moping about this and these two have been through so much, and even now they have to be apart.

Sure enough a few more blocks and we are in front of Aoi-chan's house. All four of us look at the house in silence. In all honesty even I'm feeling a bit sad about leaving, God only knows how painful it must be for these two. "Thank you so much for showing me around Aoi-chan" I say breaking the silence. "I'm really happy I met you"

"Awww Mi-chan you are just too cute" she says grabbing my hands "Ouchi!"

"What did I say about that word?" Natsume breaks in; since he's joking around I guess he's gotten over his hurt pride.

Both Ruka-pyon and I say our goodbyes and then step to the side, giving them some privacy. Ruka-pyon just smiles at me, I wonder if he knows I want to see that those two get a proper goodbye "They've gotten better at their goodbyes" he tells me and moves a bit to the right so that I can see the two from a far.

"I just don't want them to leave off in bad terms because of me" I tell him and also tilt a bit to the side to get a better look

"They always fight Sakura-san, and trust me they always make up before he leaves" he reassures me. I don't know if he see it in my worried face but he figures out Aoi-chan's little talk with me "she told you about their parents" at first his statement doesn't have any effect, partly because I'm watching Aoi-chan wrap her arms around Natsume to say goodbye; I want to remember that sight for some reason.

As soon as it does sink in though, I look up shocked "ah….y-yes" I answer, with no reason to lie to him

Ruka-pyon glance back to where Natsume is already walking back "I'm glad" he says quickly before Natsume reached us.

Aoi-chan gives me a big hug, pulling me close and whispering into my ear. I stare at her wide eyed as we slowly walk away "Bye Bye Guys!" Aoi-chan yells out to us "Mi-chan you better come visit soon!" I look back at her and smile… 'take care of my Onii-chan' her eyes sill plead her previous words.

* * *

All the way back and I can't say a single word to Natsume. It's eating me inside, is he still mad? "Go shower first" Natsume says bringing me back from my thoughts "last thing I need is a whiny brat in the morning" he adds when I say nothing.

I slowly nod and walk towards the hall. I don't even have a foot in before I get hit over the head with the towel he used to dry off "What was that for?!" I yell at him

"Where's my bread Strawberries?" he tells me crossing his arms over his chest, his wet hair messily hanging over his face.

"I've told you not to call me that!" I yell

"I thought you said not to call you Polka?" he teases, controlling his temper far better than me. Not that he had anything to be angry for, at this point he was positively enjoying his self.

I glare at him "It's. Both." I tell him emphasizing each word

He chuckles at bit; actually it's more like a muffled chuckle. I think he's laughing at me but either way… "Aoi-chan said it was your favorite" I tell him as I move closer and hand him the bag. Our fingers touch and it send his warmth all throughout my body. Is he always this warm? I blush a bit as he stares down at me "amm… sorry for getting you dragging you with me" I tell him partly for lack of anything better to say. "O-ok.. I'm going to go then" I inform him pointing in the direction I want to go; I hesitate a bit before turning away.

His hand wraps around my arm holding me back; I stare down at his hand and follow it up to his eyes. I honestly can't understand what he means to tell me by showing me such an expression, its soft and gentle. I stretch my hand up to move a strand of hair near his eye; I push it back gently, afraid that my movements might make him revert back to how he was last night, rough and lonely. My hand lingers on while my other hand comes up over my chest. Both of his hands are holding on to my shoulders and to my utter panic he begins to lean closer. My heart is beating so fast that it hurts, I shut my eyes tightly and wait for…

"Natsume!" its Ruka-pyon! I jump away from him at the sound, and he steps away as well, shaking his head. I'm so red, I try and avoid looking at anyone when Ruka-pyon comes in "Natsume…" he stares at the two of us, are we acting weird? "There's… there's some men in town going into everyone's house… their looking for a girl with amber eyes and hair and a guy with ruby eyes"

I forget completely that I was avoiding eye contact and look at Ruka-pyon startled "they're going into people's houses?" I ask horrified

"You're not planning on fighting them by yourself?" Natsume is at the door already, his hand at the hilt of his sword; I hadn't even noticed him move till Ruka-pyon asked. Natsume once again has that roughness in his eyes, I want to shut my eyes and just picture his eyes like they were moments ago.

"How many?" Natsume asks ignoring his question. I look at him worried to say the least, is he really considering this?

"There's at least 10, all of them well armed and most likely all of them with an Alice of their own" I turn to see his reaction… nothing. He's still determined to go "You can't be serious?"

"Natsume?" I grab on to his arm "you're not seriously going right?" I hold on tighter when he doesn't answer, I'm so scared that he might walk out into the dark streets and I'll lose him like I did Hotaru and Tsubasa-senpai. Why is my fear so much greater when it involves him?

Natsume finally looks down at me "I need to keep you safe" he tells me and then smiles "come on Strawberries, I'll be right back"

I shake my head "No you won't… I-I can't do this on my own" I tell him, but that not the real reason, he looks down to where I'm holding him; my hand shaking "No, thats not it..."

Natsume takes hold of my hand, its shaking steading in his grasp "I won't leave you" he tell me, determined.

I step closer to him and if Ruka-pyon wasn't standing awkwardly in the back I would have wrapped my arms around him "We have to help everyone... together" Natsume nods slowly.

"They won't do anything as long as we slip out unseen"


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

Chapter 6: Trust

My heart pounds against my chest and I hold my breath desperately trying to keep my fidgeting to myself "Relax they're nowhere near us" Natsume thinks I'm nervous because we're currently in Ruka-pyon's back house hiding; waiting for the sun to go down before making a run for the woods. I'm not nervous because of that though… Natsume is sitting right in front of me. That warmth that is always radiating from him is right in front of me; Natsume is right in front of me.

"I'm not nervous" I almost hiss at his comment

"Sure looks like that to me Strawberries" he taunts

"You big pervert. Are you ever going to let that go? My name is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N" I spell it out to him and he only smirks, obviously enjoying my reaction. I puff up my cheeks in frustration and he quickly looks away, pretending he heard something outside. I tilt my head a bit hopping to find out what's wrong, but he's pretty determined to look anywhere but in my direction. I really don't know why he's been doing _that_ so much lately… maybe he just gets annoyed and finds it easier to look away.

I look towards the loose board on the wall, the one we will be making our escape from; the orange light that flashed around it is slowly vanishing. Sun down, I wonder when Natsume will have us move out. Would I go first or would he head out first? Maybe they would be near, knowing we would make a run for it now that the sun has gone down? "Don't come out until I come back"

I nod slowly, maybe he was right and even thought being so close to him made me nervous, I'm also a tad anxious about the men in town. I see him move out quickly, then it hit me,_ he was going out first_. I hold on to a small part of his sleeve and he looks back confused "be... careful, ok?"

My cheeks flash pink as he smirks "be back in a sec Strawberries"

"Cocky bastard" I murmur after he leaves "See if I care what happens to you now"

I wait a couple of seconds and then begin to worry… "This is insane Mikan, he left no more than 3 seconds ago" I tell myself in a whisper but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I tell myself a number of reasons why he could have been held back but the number one is always that I am over reacting; he hasn't been gone long. Finally, and I use that word lightly, I decide to count to 10 and if he still not back I'll go make sure he is, "1… 2… 3..45678910" I stand up and carefully slip myself out. No sooner did I step out that I feel a hand press against my mouth.

The funny thing is, instead of panicking, I find peace. I turn around and quickly wrap my arms around Natsume. I feel him stiffen and I instantly let go "I wasn't gone long" he says.

I take a step back and take in the outline of his body that the lack of light provides "Sorry" I tell him feeling kind of silly for reacting like he had been gone longer "it just felt like an eternity" I tell him honestly.

"Tch, always so impatient" he says almost kindly. Honestly, it surprises me to hear him talk like that, almost like he is telling me it's ok for me to react that way. I smile and look for his hand in the dark; I don't realized how cold my hand is until I slip it into his. Natsume lead us into the forest quickly and I don't pay much attention, partly because I'm really not use to walking in the dark and my eyes haven't adjusted, but also because I'm far too comfortable letting Natsume lead me wherever he wants.

For the next 2 hours or so, I walk close to Natsume; my hand still in his, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. It isn't until I think about it that I realize this isn't normal; we would always walk apart, Natsume usually walks a good distance in front of me. That thought only makes me want to hold on to his hand a bit tighter. I blush in embarrassment as he squeezes back, I wonder if he thinks I'm a stupid girl that's scared of the dark and needs to be held onto. I shake my head and try to get those thoughts out of my head "We'll stop in a little while" Natsume tells me.

It was funny for him to break the silence. Usually I'm always the one to do so, but considering I don't know if it's ok for me to make a sound, I'll remain quite. I nod my head in response but I doubt he can tell I heard him, none the less, he doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. It isn't until I yawn that he stops "That's it for tonight" he says and I can't help but feel he's only looking out for me and completely ignores his own needs.

"I can keep going" I protest, feeling I might be slowing him down

His hand comes up to my head "We'll keep going as soon as we can in the morning, so get some rest tonight"

"Ok, but I'll go gather the wood, you just relax and-"

"Mikan" he cuts me off and there's no protest from my end considering what he's just called me. I'm literally speechless "we can't have a fire tonight" he informs me and to be honest I'm not even processing anything after **my** name "they can't be too far way, a fire would just make it too easy" he tells me a bit frustrated.

I feel he wanted to add something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' but doesn't. Like if it's his fault we can't start a fire tonight "it's ok" I tell him as sincerely as I can "I have plenty of blankets" I add seeing as he still isn't convinced; he's right we can't risk it.

We set up our camp like we usually do, minus the fire of course. Natsume still seems a bit frustrated with the whole situation and I can't seem to find a way to make him understand that it is not his fault. I wish I could do or say something that will make him feel better. The bottom line is that he's only worrying about me; I doubt he'll have any problems with his Fire Alice. I lie down in my bundle of blankets and coats and try to look as comfortable as I can; it's not easy though, to pretend to be warm when the early winter wind has turned the ground cold. Natsume walks over and drops his own blanket and coat on top of me without saying a word. I look at them wide eyed "but… what about you?" I ask and look up almost making out his face in the dark.

"I don't need them" he tells me and shrugs like if its no big deal

I giggle "thanks Natsume, you're always looking out for me"

"Tch" is all I get from him as he sits down a couple of feet away from where I am.

"Huh?" I look over at him confused; he usually always sleeps on the other side of the fire. Did he get confused because there isn't one today? He doesn't seem to notice my stares in the dark, that or he ignores them. "Good night Natsume" I tell him, deciding to ignore his seat choice for this evening.

"Just got to sleep Polka, I don't want you complaining in the morning" he tells me and again I ignore his choice of words. Back to Polka, I knew it was too good to last. In a matter of seconds the ground warms up and in my sleep I can't help but seek more of that same heat.

* * *

"oka…. Oi" I begin to hear in my sleep and I scramble my head to try and find a reason for the noise. "Oi Polka!" I finally get a clear understanding of the words. I'm somewhat frustrated, I don't want to get up… I feel so comfortable … I hadn't had such a good night sleep in weeks.

"I'm up" I mumble, like I usually do when Natsume wakes me up. It usually works, he gives me 5 more minutes and after I know I _have_ to get up.

"Let go" he tells me and I wonder what he means… I wonder, that is, for a few seconds until I open my eyes.

I stare for a couple of seconds; my left arm is around his torso and the upper part of my body is laying on his chest. Our eyes meet and then it really does hit me "Kyaaa!" I scream "You pervert! Let go!" I yell at him as I nearly sprint to the other side of our camp.

"Oi ugly, are you blind or just stupid? You were the one holding on to me and **you** were the one who move at night" he says his eyes like a fox

"I-I … you shouldn't have slept so close to begin with!" I whine as I realize he's right.

"Tch" he replies and walks off to get himself ready

I glare at him as he makes his way towards the stream, and of course, he responds by stuffs his hands in his pockets and continues his indifferent stare.

"Hm! The nerve of this guy!" I rant minutes after he leaves. I begin to pick up our camp but all I can think about is Natsume, my heart is still beating from this morning. I know I was the one who was holding him but the area around my waist is warmer than the rest… I can't help but think that maybe he was holding back? … I blush at the idea.

By the time I finish Natsume is still not back; I do finish faster than usual but still, he's been gone a bit longer than normal. I sit under the nearest tree with my knees supporting my head. I want to go see if he's ok but I don't want to repeat that embarrassing incident when I was 16 and accidentally walked into the boys changing room at the castle's academy. I decide to wait, after all if something were to happen, Natsume is not the type that goes down without a fight. I would surely hear his raging fire.

As time passes by the air around me get a lot colder, too cold even for the season. It's colder to the right, even the leafs begin to develop a small layer of frost. But what could cause this? I follow the cold air and the further I follow, the colder it gets; it gets to the point where there are whole trees covered by frost. I can see my breath and soon after I get to a clearing with pillars twice my size made of ice. I sate for a few seconds... its beautiful, like an winter wonderland. The trees are very tall shielding most of the light and the small amount that makes it though makes the ice shine like diamonds.

"Amazing..." escapes my lips without realizing it. I step closer wanting to touch the ice and make sure its real.

"Don't!" I turn startled at the young girl behind one of the pillars. I step back and have half a mind to turn back and run the way I came, but I don't. She's a petite girl, probably only 2 or 3 years older than me. "Don't come closer please" she tell me, again hiding behind the ice.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you, but I promise I mean no harm... It's just, this is so beautiful" I tell her and offer her a smile.

The girl finally steps to the side timidly and allows me to see her in full; she has on a light shier blue dress and her dark, almost blue, wavy hair covers half her face. "... N-no, I know you won't hurt me but my ice..."

I stare at her surprised and then look at the beautiful ice scenery; this small girl did all this? "You did this?" I ask and she hesitates but nods timidly "This... this is amazing!" I tell at her and run over to her. She looks at me as if I had gone insane "Your Alice right? It can do all this?" I ask, extending my arms to emphasize.

"But I can't control it!" she blurts out as she backs away "so please step back you'll get hurt" she steps back even further and she seems to hide behind her hair.

"It's ok..." I begin and hesitate knowing I should probably not say much more, but I want to make her feel better "I-I can't control my Alice very well either but that shouldn't stop you from making friends. If you truly set your mind to not hurt those you care about, you won't" she looks surprised and I feel I have left her speechless even though I didn't say anything out of the ordinary. "Plus, I promise you can't hurt me" I add extending my hand "You can call me Mikan"

The girl stares at my outstretched hand for a long time but I don't retract it, I know she's weighing out the situation. Slowly her hand begins to move, and at first she stares at her own hand before, even more slowly, reaching for mine. I smile broadly as her hand graces mine for a few seconds before I am jerked back.

"What are you doing here?!" I hear Natsume yell from beside me. His voice is full of hate and at first I think he's directing his question at me, but then I see the girl is looking at him with empty eyes.

"Natsume!" I yell trying to get him to not scold the young girl.

"I'll get to you later" his eyes dart very quickly to glare at me but his voice is nowhere near as rough as when he yelled before.

Natsume keeps me at arm's length, he is trying to keep me as far away from the girl as possible. "She's not a bad person" I tell him a lot calmer then the way he's treating both of us.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but you need to leave...**now**" he tells her and I pull on his sleeve and call his name again, but he ignores me.

"I-I wasn't going to hurt Mikan-chan" she says softly and I give her a smile.

"Clearly" Natsume says sarcastically and in the blink of an eye all the ice evaporates.

The girl is startled by the sudden flames and steps back "Nastsume, stop!" I yell again.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan" she tell me, directly looking at my eyes for the first time.

After that she quickly turns around ready to sprint away "Wait!" I yell stoping her "your name!... at least let me have your name" I tell her and Natsume glares at me ready to say something but the girl beats him to it.

"N-Nobara" she says quickly but clearly before leaving. I stared at the empty spot where she had been not two seconds ago.

Natsume in the mean time glares in my direction, he's angry but not as angry as me; before he could even open his mouth I beat him to it. "What's wrong with you?!" I yell and his eyes go wide, I don't think he was expecting me to be so angry. Then again, how couldn't I be? He doesn't see how much he hurt Nobara-chan.

"That's my line" he responds also angry but I, for the first time, have the upper hand.

I huff "Really? You couldn't have been any meaner" I say, my eyes accusing. "She was obviously scared and lonely. How could you not see that?" I ask replacing the roughness in my voice with sadness. "Or... did you simply not care?" I add knowing full well that that isn't the reason.

Natsume looks away, he isn't a bad person, I know, I just want to know why he had been so cold towards her. "I didn't care" he says coldly and I know he's lying. "I have told you before, but you never listen" he says calmly, but this is when he's at his angriest. "You trust everyone" he says almost hissing "Those brothers in the woods," he began his voice raising "all those people in town," he continues even more frustrated "a random girl in the middle of all this ice, and..." by now he is yelling "and worse of all you blindly trust me!" he finishes; I have never seen him lose so much control and I'm scared.

I'm scared but not of him, never of him, I'm scared to see him hurt this much. Natsume probably though it was because of him though, he shakes his head and steps back almost as soon as the words leave his mouth. I reach out to touch his cheek "Nat-" I begin but he pulls away and run his hand through his hair.

"We need to start moving" he says almost in a whisper and I can't seem to find my voice as he walks away.

* * *

We go back and pick up anything that was left behind. The tension can't be any worse, I don't know what to say and Natsume sure isn't going to say anything. The entire morning and part of the afternoon is wasted, but we still walk at the same speed. Unlike the night before I walk a good distance behind Natsume, more so than before. He has never looked as lost and alone as he does right now; I want to desperately make him feel better, but I don't know how.

"_take care of my brother_" Aoi-chan's words rang in my ears and I feel worse. How could I possibly do that?


End file.
